1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a probe card, and more particularly to a probe card with low power loss.
2. Description of Related Art
Probe card is widely utilized as an interface between a tester and a device under test (DUT) to transmit test signals and power signals, which is a common way to detect if every electrical component of the DUT is electrically connected correctly. In such cases, the tester usually sends high-frequency power signals to the DUT to provide power as required.
However, on a conventional probe card, a conducting circuit for the power signals and another conducting circuit for the test signals should have the same resistances. As a result, when the tester transmits the high-frequency power signals to the probe card, the conducting circuit for power signals will generate a high resistance, which attenuates the power signals to a certain extent. Therefore, the DUT tends to stop operating due to insufficient power supply, or misjudge the test signals.